


A Perfect Storm

by RoseMalachi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Tom Riddle, F/M, Hermione is a Goddess, Hermione is hecate, Hermione is helping tom for revenge, Knights of Walpurgis, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Hermione Granger, morally grey knights of Walpurgis, will be mature scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMalachi/pseuds/RoseMalachi
Summary: "It's a yes or a no, Tom."Tom stared straight ahead contemplating his options as fast as his mind could comprehend them."Just be sure, before you give it all to me." She could barely conceal her seductive smirk at how everything was falling into place."I'm sure. I need your help. Your power." Tom could only prey that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life."So you want to play with magic? You should know what you're falling for." And there was the devious smirk and husky giggle."Do you dare to do this? I'll be coming at you like a dark horse." A raised eyebrow and condescending look was all it took."Are you ready for-?""Ready for?" A hint of panic. Foolish boy."A perfect storm.""My perfect storm." Silly, foolish boy."Once you're mine...""I've decided. I'll give my soul to you." Checkmate. The queen wins the match."There's no going back."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by @parseltongue_ on TikTok who created a masterpiece of a POV that lead to me creating this story.   
> There are slight changes character wise but I do hope this can be enjoyed.

* * *

_Hogsmeade c.1942 - Giving your soul to the Devil_

* * *

"It's a yes or a no, Tom." Tom stared straight ahead contemplating his options as fast as his mind could comprehend them.

"Just be sure, before you give it all to me." She could barely conceal her seductive smirk at how everything was falling into place.

"I'm sure. I need your help. Your power." Tom could only prey that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

"So you want to play with magic? You should know what you're falling for." And there was the devious smirk and husky giggle.

"Do you dare to do this? I'll be coming at you like a dark horse." A raised eyebrow and condescending look was all it took.

"Are you ready for-?"

 _"Ready for?"_ A hint of panic. Foolish boy.

"A perfect storm."

"My perfect storm." Silly, foolish boy.

"Once you're mine..."

"I've decided. I'll give my soul to you." Checkmate. The Queen wins the match.

**_"There's no going back."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP


	2. Past, Present, Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies are made and Alliances are drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP :)

* * *

**_Hogwarts - Albus Dumbledore's Office c. 1945_ **

* * *

_"Hello Albus."_

_"Hecate... or is it Hermione now?" Albus raised his head to look at the formidable woman casually sprawled in the chair opposite his desk stoking the back of Fawkes. "It is just like you to change your name to fit into our society and yet still choose to associate yourself with the old Gods and ways."_

_"Now, now Albus is there any need for such hostility in your tone?" The dulcet tune of her voice carried around the transfigurations office. "After all you were once a worshipper of the old ways yourself, were you not?" Now a patronising look had taken hold of her face with a delicate brow raised she continued "Or have you forgotten your precious Gellert and all the time you spent together?" a soft chuckle escaped her lips as she stared at the contradiction of a man infront of her._

_"I have not forgotten. Nor have I forgotten just how much it cost me Hecate. Dark magic is a danger to all-"_

_"Hush you stupid boy!_ Dark magic- _" a sneer now marred her graceful features as anger alighted her bronze eyes "had nothing to do with the death of your precious Ariana. That was because of your own jealousy and need to be seen as better than those around you and you just couldn't do that with a young sister to care for now could you? You are the cause of your sisters death Albus, no one else. Your Gryffindor need to be heard and be_ brave _is what caused your doom. Highly ironic don't you think?"_

_Albus' jaw was clenched and his fist cuffed, a vein pulsed at the side of his neck as he attempted to control the anger flowing through his blood and heed the warnings given of not falling for the Gryffindor brashness of attack first think later. Two deep breaths later and he could look up at the women who managed to look down upon him despite her small stature and careless disposition within the chair. "Dark magic-" a careless huff "is still a danger regardless of my past. The game you are playing is beyond your comprehension you shouldn't be deciding to grace us with your presence these last few years simply for your own amusement."_

_"Oh Albus!" her eyes lit up and she began hysterically laughing, her head tilted back as if he had said the most amusing thing she had heard in centuries - which to her he had. "Darling, this is no game I am playing. There is no amusement to be seen, accept for that glorious moment of laughter I just enjoyed at your expense, you see I have been on this earth from the very beginning of time itself. I am as much apart of earth as earth is apart of me. I have seen things you could only hope and dream to ever witness Albus Dumbledore but I have also seen things that this world and our kind should never have to face."_

_"What do you mean?" her glittering eyes locked onto to his, though he would never try his luck at entering her mind, and the office grew colder and darker. His trinkets and strange artefacts all seemed to take a collective shiver as her magic encompassed the room in hypnotising black and deep purple iridescent smoke._

_"You would do well to head my warning Albus Dumbledore. Stay out of my way." and she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and silent disapparition._

_Oh, if only he had heeded her warning. But that wouldn't be very Gryffindor of him now would it?_

_  
  
_

* * *

**_Hogsmeade - late in the evening c.1945_ **

* * *

The crunch under her heeled boot echoed louder within her ear as she landed outside the deserted entrance of Diagon Alley. She strode ahead gracefully making almost no sound as she casually took stock of the usually bustling alley at night. Her presence ghostlike as her hood covered her features from all who attempted to see, she had a destination in mind and preferred that none of wizard kind saw their revered goddess make a trip such as this. Once outside the wand makers store she carefully assessed what she could see; mostly dark inside one could almost miss the reflective warding guarding the store from intruders, however Hecate was no usual witch and warding such as this was childs play, she raised her hand and in an intricate movement brought down the warding before entering the building. 

"Hello Ollivander, I believe you know the whereabouts of something that belongs to me." that smirk once again graced her features only this time more playful.

"My Goddess, it is a pleasure to have you within my store; although at a rather peculiar hour if I must say so myself-" the frantic man was cut off with a wave of her hand "Yes, yes Ollivander I am aware of the time of day, however as this matter is of great importance to me I would much rather have this discussion where prying eyes and ears could not hear."

"Of course, of course right this way my lady." he waved her into his back room which was overflowing with wands and books an over all feel of chaos and homeliness overwhelming the eye. Just as he had sat down she asked "What do you know of the whereabouts of the elder wand right now?" he spluttered and quickly gathered his wits "My lady, that wand isn't spoken about amongst wand makers it is beyond bad luck and has brought nothing but death to those who wield it. That is not to say I am not aware of its location my lady simply that to speak of it would cast a dark shadow. But you already knew that did you not?" young Ollivander gazed at the most powerful witch alive with something akin to adoration and fear within his eyes.

She bestowed upon him a gentle smile and raised her hand calling forth the wand that spoke to her the most within the store. A box flew to her hand covered in the blackest of velvet with purple silk stitched into the lining. "Your family kept it safe for all the years I have wandered without it." She raised her head to look back at Ollivander whilst pulling her own vinewood wand with a dragon heartstring core out of the box; the purple tinge to the wood was unmissable and the burst of light that encompassed them was both warm but dangerous. "Ollivander your family have been makers and protectors of wands for centuries and now it is time I protect you. Dark times are ahead and those who seek power will stop at nothing to attain it. I was too late to save Gregorovitch from Gellert but I shall save you from both Albus and a potential future dark lord." Again she looked into the eyes of young Ollivander and saw the adoration take over the fear. 

"I- thank you my lady. Truly. That wand would have been protected at all costs. I truly hope you know what you are doing in attempting to attain the wand you truly seek." such impertinence from any other would have been cause for anger but the Ollivanders were old advisors and the kind that never spoke anything but wisdom and it was this wisdom she would heed. Because although the wand she truly sought may have been carved from her very own magic it had, had millennia away from her own hand and in the hands of those foolish braggarts who brought nothing but shame upon their wizarding name. 

"I will fix everything Ollivander, of this I have no doubt." and she once again disappeared in a cloud of smoke to her next destination. 


	3. Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom meets Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far and to those who have bookmarked or left kudos! Please feel free to leave comments I'd love to know your thoughts so far!

* * *

**_Wools Orphanage- c. 1940_ **

* * *

_Hermione watched as the boy conversed with the snake behind the large tree. She had watched him for years; observing his attitude and mannerisms and wondering how this boy would eventually destroy wizarding kind. Albus' opinion of him being unable to love was unfounded but there was no denying the underlying sociopathic tendencies he carried._

_Although what could one expect from a line such as the Gaunts?_

_No amount of new blood would rid the line of their inbred insanity. However, this boy was just that. A boy. One who had experienced horrid first and second years at Hogwarts and preparing to enter his third simply because Albus failed to recognise the child needed affection and validation from the powerful male figure. The obvious neglect of the boy clearly contributed to his need to defeat the hypocrite of a man; a man who should have realised that just because one could speak to snakes did not make one inherently evil._

_Although Tom was not currently proving her point as he sent the snake towards his childhood bully, Billy Stubbs, in what she could only assume would be a deadly attack. It would seem it was time to intervene._

_"I would not do that if I were you, Tom." the boy startled as Hermione came out of the shadows and stood before him; one hand outstretched as she called for the snake to return to her. It did so willingly and slithered across her palm and up her arm before settling around her neck. "They would not let you back to Hogwarts if you were to hurt that boy the way you planned and that would be a terrible shame for all of us."_

_"Who are you?" a perplexed expression had overtaken the boys face before he regained his senses and placed a mask of indifference there instead. She allowed a small smile to grace her features as she found his quintessential Slytherin traits amusing. Ever the Slytherin his self-prservation also kicked in - "What do you want?"_

_Tom amused Hermione, she could see in his eyes that his curiosity outweighed his fear and she had piqued his interests more so with her control of the snake currently wound around her neck._

_"I'm known to our kind as Hecate, all the pureblood and many of the halfblooded within your house know of me and you may ask them further questions to sate your curiosity. You, however, may call me Hermione. You, Tom Marvolo Riddle are very important to me and I wish to make sure you no longer face hardship within Hogwarts and outside of it. To do this it would mean you accepting your heritage and taking your place in the Wizarding world, can you do this Tom?" the boy truly looked dumbfounded by the time Hermione had finished speaking and she could not blame him; it was not everyday a stranger came and told you they would elevate your place in a cruel society. "I happen to know exactly who your Wizarding family are and why you were left alone in this orphanage but for me to tell you the information I know you have to accept the deal I am offering you; prestige and power among your house and the Wizarding world, all for a simple favour owed to me whenever I want to call upon it, or you can waste years in this awful place until you discover your heritage on your own which won't happen for another two years. Would you be able to wait that long?" the smirk on her face told Tom she knew otherwise and knew he had no choice but to accept what she was offering him._

_What he had also picked up on was that she knew when in the future he would come upon his heritage on his own. Unbeknownst to him Hermione had chosen her words meticulously so what he deemed as a slip up was a deliberate, measured move on her part to make herself intriguing in the eyes of her chosen Knight. After all sociopaths treasure those they deem irreplaceable. Just as planned Hermione's Knight moved across the chessboard to exactly where she wanted him -_

_"And if I accept this deal where will we go?" he had his own condescending look upon his face which further amused Hermione and forced a chuckle to fall from her mouth._

_"We will not go anywhere Tom. You shall henceforth reside with the Malfoy's at my behest. It is better if our acquaintance of each other was kept in the shadows until the time is right for it to come into the light. Now take my hand and we shall be off."_

_Hesitation. Only slightly but enough for Hermione to notice. Good he should be wary his natural self-prservation would get him much further than had he been a brash Gryffindor or trusting Hufflepuff. But then she would not be here if he had simply been a descendant of her other old confidants rather than the descendant of her annoying and dastardly best friend who had put her in this position in the first place. Once she got her hands on Salazar's portrait he had better be prepared for a creative form of torture._

_Swiftly disregarding the thought of tormenting the boys ancestor Hermione grabbed his hand and apparated away._

* * *

**_Malfoy Manor- c.1940_ **

* * *

_They landed directly into the drawing room of Malfoy Manor where darling Abraxas was scared out of his wits with the loud crack of apparition. It was always better letting them know she had arrived rather than silently passing through their wards although it gave her great pleasure seeing the annoyed expression on Brutus' face every time she did so._

_"Ah, dear Abraxas, please inform your mother and father that I am here and have a house elf send up tea ad biscuits and the brandy for your father we both know how he behaves when I visit." with a conspiratorial wink she sent Abraxas on his way and turned to face the latest addition to her chessboard. "I am sorry Tom you'll get used to apparition and floo powder, what with you now residing with the Malfoy's, the first time is always horrific- here have a biscuit-" she grabbed one from the tray that had appeared "small bites will alleviate the need to be sick. I would offer chocolate but that works best with dementors." before she could further check upon the boy she heard the thundering voice of Brutus as he made his overly obnoxious presence known._

_"Hecate! You cannot simply pass through these wards whenever you please it is simply not common decency!" ah there was the splotchy cheeks and angered face that she had become attached to over the years "And you cannot simply order my son around! I do not care how long you have known my family we are simply not bound to you every whim-"_

_"Are you quite finished Brutus?" a raised eyebrow and mirth across her face prevented Brutus from carrying on with what would have been tireless tirade that she would simply go on to ignore. "I am actually here on a matter of the most important business. You are aware of the Gaunts yes?" she allowed him no time to respond "Well of course you are, who isn't, poor Merope passed many years ago and what with Morfinn being in Azkaban it was assumed the line had died out. Fear not, for I have brought you their heir. The son of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr. may I present to you Tom Marvolo Riddle." at this she pushed Tom ahead of her and to his credit he stood ramrod straight without a hint of emotion across his face regardless of the shock he must so clearly be feeling as she had essentially dropped a muggle bomb on him._

_Brutus and Abraxas looked on flabbagastard at Tom._

_"Abraxas you will be a good boy and show Tom to his own suite within the house won't you? Oh and do be the gentleman I know you to be rather than bully you have been to Tom in the past it does not do well to make powerful enemies does it?" at this Abraxas stumbled out of his stupor and all but dragged Tom out of the room who himself looked back at Hermione with panic in his eyes._

_Brutus at this point had grabbed hold of the brandy poured two glasses and drank them both before refilling one and sitting at the chaise lounge in the drawing room. Hermione herself took a seat and simply stared at him waiting patiently for him to make his own move- he was her rook for a reason._

_"The boy is a half-blood." this did not surprise her but it did disappoint, maybe she had shocked him too thoroughly._

_"Yes he is but he is Slytherins heir and deserves the respect given to the name." her tone brokered no place for argument and Brutus, regardless of his immediate comment, held no qualms over the boys blood- muggles he could not understand and muggleborns he did not care for so long as they didn't expose their world._

_"He is to be housed here and cared for by us I take it since you have not brought him to your own ancestral lands. One would wager you have big plans for the boy Hecate." he further confirmed her liking towards him for Brutus was always a man of intelligence._

_"Yes I have very large plans for him. Plans that cannot be disrupted therefore he must live with you and learn the ways of the pureblood world in which he is to live in and inevitably control. We all know wizard kind worship the blood of the founders even parsel-speaking ones."_

_"So the boy is also a Parselmouth and I take it Dumbledore did not take too kindly to this." as he looked at her Brutus saw the rage and disgust contort across Hecate's face as she let out a derisive snort at Dumbledores lack of foresight._

_"No he did not but I had to wait for the right timing before I could come to the boys aid. There is too much at stake for this to go wrong."_

_"You have seen something then" ever the wise ones the Malfoy's knew of all of Hecate's powers and having had a few seers within their bloodline, all taught by her, Brutus knew to take Hecate's next words to heart and follow them to his grave._

"That boy will either make our world or destroy it. We must make sure that he makes our world flourish and never deviates from the path we shall lay out for him. No matter what it takes." 

_At this they both stared into each others eyes as the gravity of their situation sunk in. Inevitably this was a fight of survival and Slytherins always knew how to survive and stay on top of the societal food chain._

_The tense atmosphere was broken by the sound of laughter from the gardens as Tom and Abraxas chased the peacocks around on brooms and Lillith Malfoy watched on._

_They both turned and entered the garden..._

_Another alliance reaffirmed._


End file.
